Two New Time Travelers
by iSunkist87
Summary: A/N: Ryoji and Shizuka are my OCs. Inuyasha and the gang make two new friends along in their journey. New adventures and foes await these traveling heroes. Please read and review. I am open to suggestions but I don't tolerate flaming. Thank you.
1. Two New Time Travelers

**The Two New Time Travelers**

**Ryoji's POV:**

_New school..._

_New environment..._

_New teachers..._

_New challenges..._

_Everything is new now since I moved to Tokyo from Osaka... Shizuka said everything will be fine once we settle in and adjust. She's always optimistic about most things.. I know it sounds weird but she's the protective one and yet she's younger than me._

_She's amazing too, she's athletic and smart. And she just completed her karate classes and received her black belt. Shizuka is very strong for someone her age. I admire her, mom and dad do too. She makes friends a lot easily than I do. _

_I on the other hand, I am not athletic or strong but I am good in other things. I am good with cooking, I am smart but no A+ plus student like Shizuka is. I am very artistic and creative. I am very good in painting and writing poems too. Sister says I make a good house wife but she's joking about that. Its no big deal if I do a little cooking and cleaning here and there._

_Usually I am the happy type but..._

_I can't stand school..._

_The guys there are jerks..._

_Teachers don't help at all..._

_So now what...?_

**End of POV**

Ryoji kept running through the woods which were behind the main park in Tokyo. Why he was running? A group of thugs were chasing him from school. It was 'tradition' for the thugs to pick on the new guy at school. Apparently Ryoji was the new target for them. And when Shizuka, Ryoji's sister learned of this, she ran after them. Ryoji had a good distance from those creeps for the mean time while he ran. It wasn't until he tripped over something and fell right into it. Afer a while the group of thugs gave up on chasing him and started to head back home. However, Shizuka kept looking for her brother.

When Ryoji woke from his fall, the surrounding he was in was completely different. It was quiet, peaceful and calm. Tall and beautiful trees are scattered about. The grass was green and full. The sky was wide, blue, and calm. He got up and dusted the dirt off his school uniform. He decided to look around and find out where exactly where he was. The last thing Ryoji remembered was looking behind him while running and then...he suddenly tripped and fell down a well. Was the well like a tunnel? Did it lead him to another part of the city? No. The people where he is now are dressed differently. Everything was ancient and looked nothing like modern time. Everyone rode on horses instead of vehichles. The clothes were different too.

"Wh..Where am I...?" he asked himself.

And in the modern time, Shizuka stopped when she reached an old well that rested in the middle of the woods. She sat down to take a break from all the running. A worried yet upset look was placed on her face. She would deal with those jerks later. Shizuka's first priority was to find her brother first.

**Shizuka's POV:**

_Great I lost him..._

_I wonder where he is..._

_He may be my older brother but..._

_Its my jobs to watch over him and protect him..._

_It usually is suppose to be the other way around but..._

_Its different for once._

_Our parents were only concerned for me and not Ryoji. I wonder for those first two years of his life if they took care of him. When he was three, mother and father didn't take care of him as much and focused more on me. And as we grew up, they stopped acknowledging him. It upsetted me greatly. I am always greatful for niisama._

_I remember when I was five years old, he taught me to ride a bike. And in return I taught him to roller skate. After that, he and I had our mini adventures as he roller skated and I rode my bike._

_Later when he turned sixteen and I turned fourteen, we decided to move out on our own and live away from our parents. We originally grew up and lived in Osaka but when Ryoji and I moved out, we transferred to Tokyo._

_Niisama always had a hard time when it comes to adjusting to new surroundings and such. I on the other hand adapted quite easily._

**End of POV**

As Shizuka got up and was about to continue her search, something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. It was Ryoji's school bag. It was just lying on the ground near the well where she was resting. Could it have been that Ryoji tripped over the well? And even fell in? Only way to find out was to jump down that old well and see if he was down there. And in which any case, Shizuka jumped down the well in hopes of finding her brother.

To her surprise when she climbed out of that old well, she found her self in a different surroundings. It was like a village with tall trees off in the distance. Tiny markets on the other side of her. Village people were dressed in different clothing too. Is this where Ryoji was when he fell down the old well? Not here but maybe a different area of this place. Shizuka sighed as she began walking around.

"Great..." she grunted. "Even if niisama does stick out like a sore thumb, I won't be able to find him in this huge place..."

In the near distance was a group of young travelers. One of them was a girl around her age who wore the exact same school uniform as she did. And along with her was a small boy who looked like a fox, a taller boy who looked like a dog with red clothes, a monk with a strange cat on his shoulders, and a young woman by his side. Shizuka paused a moment and wondered if she should approach them and ask for their help.

Shippo was the first to notice the new girl. He blinked a moment and took notice on the fact that the girl wore the exact same outfit as Kagome did. Kagome noticed Shippo was looking at someone or something off in the distance. Then suddenly that caught Inuyasha's attention. At that time Shizuka was not paying attention.

"Hey Kagome, that girl over there wears the exact same attire as you do" said Shippo. His head was slightly tilted to the side as he continued to look at her from afar.

"Yeah..but I wonder why she's in the feudal era.." responded Kagome.

"Or how she even got down here.." butted in Miroku.

"She looks lost" pointed out Sango.

"I think she's looking for someone..." Inuyasha stated as stretched his arms out before placing them behind his head.

"I wonder who though..." Kagome crossed her arms with a thoughtful look. "Its not like she knows anyone here."

"True but I think maybe she does know someone here from your time, Kagome." Miroku pointed out as he had thoughtful look on his face too.

"I say we should help her." Shippo chimed in with a determined expression on his face.

"I agree" said Sango. "Don't you mo--" Sango stopped and took notice that Miroku was gazing at the young girl. That ticked Sango off for sure. So she gave him a good and hard punch on his head to get his attention.

Shippo snickered at that as he shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk."

"Well I agree with Sango too" chimed in Kagome. "What about you Inuya--" And as she turned to face Inuyasha, she also noticed that Inuyasha was gazing at the young girl.

"I think you should 'wake' Inuyasha up too." Sango said as she nodded in approval with a smirk.

"Right." Kagome frowned as she crossed her arms. "SIT BOY!"

Suddenly Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground with force and a giant thud. He got up and glared at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome didn't answer back. Instead she gave him a cold shoulder with a "Hmph."

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku began making their way to Shizuka to see if they could offer a helping hand. Inuyasha soon caught up to them as well. Kagome approached her first. "Hey there."

Shizuka turned and smiled seeing Kagome. "Oh, hey."

Kagome kindly returned the smile back. "Are you lost? Or are you looking for someone?"

Shizuka nodded her head and her smile faded away. "I am looking for my brother but..." She sighed as her head lowered a bit. "But when I came down this well I had no idea that it took you to a different time era..."

Kagome nodded as she patted Shizuka's shoulder gently with reassurance. "Don't worry. All of us will gladly help you look for your brother."

Shizuka cheered up a bit after hearing that. "I am sure you are all wondering how I got down here and how my brother did too, right?"

Sango smiled too as she gently patted Shizuka's other shoulder. "We can discuss that later. For now we'll help look for your brother."

Kagome pondered for a brief moment before speaking again. "Are you and your brother the new transfer students at my school?"

Shizuka nodded her head smiling. "I believe so."

Kagome smiled too after remembering something. "Oh! So you're Shizuka and your brother must be Ryoji."

Shizuka now had a puzzled look for a moment. "Yes that's right but how did you know our names?"

"Well Ryoji is in my literature class. And all the girls think he's adorable. And you're in my math class" explained Kagome.

"I guess that sounds right then" said Shizuka.

All six began their search to look for Shizuka's brother after that brief conversation. They set off from the village and headed into the forest. Kagome made a mental note that she too also had to explain some stuff to Shizuka. Especially about the feudal era on her behalf.

"So what does your brother look like?" asked Sango.

"Well he has blue eyes and blond hair. He's taller than me and is a bit paler than I am" responded Shizuka.

Yes. Ryoji is different when it comes to the outer looks. In Japan it is quite rare to have blond hair and blue eyes. And that was what shocked everyone.

"Well then I guess that narrows our search down a bit and may make it a lot more easier too" pointed out Miroku.

"Plus he'll be wearing a school uniform too" butted in Inuyasha.

Where Ryoji was, he was having a hard time looking for people or civilization at least. He's been searching for a while now in the forest and he apparently continues to keep getting lost. He sighed as he combed his hair with his hand. And the more he continued to wander around in the forest, the more he was getting worried. It was almost too quiet in those woods. No animals could be heard in there. All there was, was shrubbery, bushes, and lots of trees.

"At this point it'll be dark before I get out of here.." he groaned as he leaned against a tree.

And out of no where a band of demons surrounded Ryoji which made him jump to his feet. He got into fighting stance, ready to fight them off. Very slowly the band of demons began closing in on him. Each one staring down at the young boy with a hungry expression on their faces.

**TBC...**


	2. Sesshomaru's Servant

**Sesshomaru's servant**

The band of demons began to close in on Ryoji slowly. The blond boy was cornered with no where else to go. His back was pressed up against an old tree and the demons were inches away from his face. And just as one demon was about to jump right at him for the first bite, a rock came flying down, hitting the demon on the head. It was a young girl in an old fashion kimono who had thrown the rock. That angered the demons alright. Was the little girl trying to help him? A kappa demon stood beside her as if he was making sure the demons didn't try attacking her.

"Leave that boy alone" cried the little girl.

The band of demons split in two now. Even angery than before. The first group circled around the kappa demon and the little girl. The second group circled around Ryoji. Now all three are in danger. Or are they? Just as a demon was about to go in and devour the little girl a man with silver hair and white attire appeared out of no where and slayed those demons with one swipe of his sword. He then swiped his sword again, hacking away the other group of demons that had been cornering the boy.

"You're now safe..." With that the mysterious man in white walked away quietly. The kappa demon and little girl quietly following behind him.

"Wait" called out Ryoji. "I-I want to repay you for your help back there..."

The man in white stopped as did the kappa demon and the little girl. He turned around to face Ryoji. "I see..." His gazed was fixed towards the sky, not facing the boy at all. "There's no need to repay me..."

"But...but I want to make it up to you..." Ryoji looked a bit crushed as his own gaze was fixed towards the ground.

"I see..." The man in white stood quiet for a bit before speaking again. His gaze went from the sky to the boy. "What did you have in mind then?"

Ryoji looked up and stood silent for a bit. He then thought of something and smiled a bit. "I...I'll be your servant.."

Neither of them spoke for a while. It was just dead silence between them. The man in white then stepped forward towards Ryoji and stared down at him. "Fine then. You may be my servant."

"Do..do you have a name..?" asked Ryoji.

There was no answer at first. The kappa demon and little girl began to follow the man in white as resumed back to walking. Ryoji quickly tagged along. "You may call me...Lord Sesshomaru..."

Ryoji nodded his head. "Yes, my lord.."

And soon all four were on their way through the woods. The small girl turned and smiled at the boy. "Lord Sesshomaru is a demon if you're wondering. And master Jaken is a demon too." She nodded her head and giggled. "My name is Rin and don't worry, I'm just a human girl."

"Thanks for filling me in." Ryoji smiled some and laughed a little too.

It was almost dark when Inuyasha and the rest finished searching through the forest. They decided to call it a day and rest at a near by village for the night. Shizuka sat quietly on a tatami mat, looking out a window with a worried look on her face. Kagome sat down beside her and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We will pick up where we left off tomorrow, Shizuka" reassured Kagome. "I promise."

Shizuka smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright."

"So you wanted to explain to me about how you got here, right?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I do" replied Shizuka.

So while Kagome sat there quietly and listened, Shizuka went to explain exactly how they got here. And once she was done explaining. They sat there quietly for a moment. There was silence between the two of them.

"I see.." said Kagome. "Well, I guess now its my turn to explain a bit.."

Shizuka said nothing, she sat there and nodded her head quietly.

Kagome sat there for a moment, thinking how to start it off. She then nodded her head before speaking. "Well, this is still Japan. Only we're 500 years in the past of Japan. The feudal era is the time era here."

"That explains why everything is so ancient and different" said Shizuka. "But do go on."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "Right. And in this time era demons exist. There are good demons and there are evil demons."

"I see" Shizuka said. "So is that what those two boys and cat are then?"

"Yes" replied Kagome. "Kirara is a cat demon, Shippo is a fox demon and Inuyasha is a dog demon but he's only half demon as well."

"That certainly explains a lot about those three then" Shizuka said with a slight smile. "So who are those other two people?"

"Oh them two?" Kagome said giggling. "Miroku is the monk with the staff and Sango is a demon slayer. They are engaged."

"Aw, how cute." Shizuka smiled and giggled a bit herself. "So what would be a good example of an evil demon...?"

Kagome looked away with a worried yet upset look. "Naraku..." She sighed and lowered her head a bit.

"I...I bet he's done some unthinkable and cruel things" said Shizuka. "Considering the fact that you seem upset about mentioning him." She placed a hand gently on her should in a comforting manner.

Kagome lifted her head back up and faced Shizuka. "He has..." She then turned her head away and sighed again. "Which worries me more. I don't want Ryoji and you put in harms way... Especially when he's around."

"I'm flattered that you worry for our safety but..." Shizuka smiled and sat beside Kagome. "But I think there is a reason for us being here.."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kagome.

"Whether we stumbled upon this well by accident or on purpose..." There was a brief pause for a moment before Shizuka continued. "I believe there is a reason."

In the other rooms Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara was fast asleep for the night. Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting quietly on a near by tree, possibly just keeping look out. The night so far seemed quiet and calm. Nothing suspicious so far. Soon Kagome and Shizuka went into their rooms and slept for the rest of the remaining night.

Sesshomaru's traveling party even stopped for the night at a near by inn. Rin had immediately fallen asleep the minute she got her room. Jaken even went off to sleep for the night, he himself was tired as well. Sesshomaru however was not tired in the least. He leaned up against the wall of his room slighty as he gazed out the window staring at the full moon. Ryoji was still awake, he was having a hard time adjusting and getting to sleep. He rest against the wall with half lidded eyes, he was somewhat gazing out his window himself. Somehow, Sesshomaru seemed restless at the fact that it was a peaceful night. Something wasn't right, or maybe he wasn't use to a calm night like this.

Sesshomaru stood up straight and left his room. He went to check on Rin first to see if she was alright. He had Jaken stay with her in the same room to watch over her. Once he was done checking on Rin he made his way over to Ryoji's room to check on him. To see if things were alright there. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards him and only stopped a few centimeters away.

"How are you faring...?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well...not too good.." answered Ryoji. "Other than than that I'm doing well."

A slight nod came from Sesshomaru. "I see..." He then stood beside Ryoji along the wall, his gaze was fixed at the full moon out the window. "Tell me... Why do you insist on repaying me back...?"

At first Ryoji looked up towards Sesshomaru then slowly looked away. "Well...you saved me... Its the least I can do.."

Sesshomaru said nothing but instead wrapped Ryoji in his white pelt and then stepped away from the boy. Ryoji was a bit confused at this gesture.

"What if the little girl needs it?" asked Ryoji. He sounded a bit concern.

"Do not worry about her" responded Sesshomaru. "If she ever needs it, I will simply lend it to her. For now, it looks like you might need it..." With that Sesshomaru walked off and out of the room.

Ryoji nodded his head and curled up a bit and fell asleep soundly. He was still baffled at the gesture but didn't complain about it no more. He was rather grateful in a way. Sesshomaru had exited the inn and stood outside for some air and to think a bit. He wondered why the human boy wanted to repay him back. It was nothing really, nothing at all. If he wanted to, he didn't have to save the boy. He could have just saved Rin and Jaken and took off. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and didn't bother with it anymore. There's no complaining if someone insists on being your servant.

Soon the moon had set and the sun had risen. It was morning. Rin was up and playing outside while Jaken was keeping an eye on her. Sesshomaru in the end had finally taken some rest and was asleep in his room. Ryoji had woken up however and gathered up the white pelt that Sesshomaru had lend him for the night. He quietly made his way over to Sesshomaru's and gently returned the white pelt by draping it over Sesshomaru's shoulders. Ryoji even placed it under his head for comfort and support. At this gesture, Sesshomaru woke up and swiftly yet harshly grabbed onto Ryoji's wrists. A cold harsh glare stared down into his blue orbs, he was frozen with fear and didn't move at all. Piercing gold eyes remained staring at those blue eyes filled with fear. Sesshomaru sat up a bit in his resting spot, his eyes not shifting one bit. He harshly yanked on the blond's wrists, pulling him closer. Their faces just centimeters apart, Ryoji still frozen in fear and only moved when forced to now.

**TBC. . .**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

Forgive me for my minor typos. Its been years since I wrote fanfiction. If you have questions or concerns, I'd like to hear them. I'm open to suggestions like I said. I am trying my hardest at writing fanfiction. To be honest this is my first Inuyasha fanfic I am writing.

In the first chapter, there was mention of thugs. To clarify this better, I simply meant thugs outside of the school. In no way do they attend the same school as Kagome does.

In chapter two, I notice I made a slight error in Ryoji's response. **"Well...not too good.." answered Ryoji. "Other than than that I'm doing well." **It was originally suppose to state that he is uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements in his room. So it would have went like this: _"Well...not too good.." answered Ryoji. "Its a bit uncomfortable... But other than that I'm doing well."_

I know right now it looks rushed but I promise to slow down and work better at my writing. Please bear with me alright.

Thank you.


	4. The Unlit Night Sky

**Chapter 3:**

**The Unlit Night Sky**

It was dead silence in the room. Ryoji's face was just a few centimeters away from Sesshomaru's. Neither one spoke a word nor moved, especially Ryoji. The blond was uncertain if he should move a muscle or make a sound. If tried to attempt to escape it could be a fatal move. He didn't want to say anything either, he might slip and say something wrong. It'd be wrong on his part anyhow, considering the fact that Ryoji agreed to be Sesshomaru's servant. The grip around the boy's wrists loosened a bit.

Ryoji gathered a bit of courage and decided to break the silence. "I...Is there something wrong, my lord..?"

At first there was no response. Sesshomaru yanked forcefully on Ryoji's wrists again which brought him down to his knees. "Everything is fine..." That was his response to the boy.

For the next few minutes they stood like that, not moving and face to face. The tension between the two had disappeared now and the atmosphere was a bit more relaxed. Ryoji lowered his head and rested his eyes for a bit. Suddenly the daiyoukai pulled into an emrace. This was a bit of a shock for the blond. He wasn't sure what that was for or what he should do. Nor did he try pushing away from the taller male.

"I...Is there something you want or need, my lord...?" asked Ryoji. He was still a bit baffled by this gesture.

"No" responded Sesshomaru. "I do not require anything at this time..."

"Yes, my lord.." Ryoji said as he rested a bit. He wasn't so tense anymore.

Soon Sesshomaru returned back to his sleep, a bit more comfortable than before now that his white pelt was there for comfort and support. Ryoji was stuck and could barely move due to the tight grip the daiyoukai had on him. It was so weird and confusing. Why did Sesshomaru held Ryoji like that? They barely knew each other, so it can't be out of affection. Rin came into the inn to check on Sesshomaru to see if he was still sleeping. Jaken followed in after her. At first Rin looked confused when she Sesshomaru sleeping and holding Ryoji close. Then she smiled and giggled at the odd yet adorable picture. In her mind it was like a child holding a teddy bear.

Jaken on the other hand wasn't really too thrilled at the sight and was rather more appalled. "Disgusting..."

Rin just shook her head and smiled more. "No way. I think its cute. Lord Sesshomaru looks like a child holding their teddy bear."

"Bah!" The kappa demon couldn't stand it at all. "I do not get why my lord wants that human boy around."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind having him around" said Rin with a giggle. "I think we should let them rest a bit longer. We can leave when Lord Sesshomaru wakes up."

"I suppose so..." griped Jaken.

Both the kappa yokai and the small girl went back outside to enjoy the fresh air and sun. Both the daiyoukai and the blond continued to sleep a bit longer. Outside Rin was running and shortly stopped to collect some flowers. Jaken had picked a shadey spot to rest under a tree near by. It wasn't long till Inuyasha and his group came by this village to search for Shizuka's brother. Kagome spotted Rin and Jaken over by the tree and field. And when they are around, so is Sesshomaru.

"Oh great..." whined Inuyasha. He already had an annoyed look upon his face. "He's here..."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and had walked over to where Rin was. The rest came over as well as they all ignored Inuyasha. "Hey, Rin."

Rin looked over to see Kagome and the group come over. She smiled and waved at them. "Hi there." Her head tilted to the side slightly at the sight of the new person in the group. "Kagome has a new friend too?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, we do." She then paused a moment before asking her question. "Wait... You have someone new in your group too?"

Rin nodded and smiled. "Yep. Its a boy. He's with Lord Sesshomaru right now."

"Interesting..." said Miroku. "Do you have an idea where they might be?"

While the group was chatting away with Rin, Inuyasha decided to snoop around a bit. The first two rooms he peered in were empty. The third and last room he peered in he saw Sesshomaru sleeping. And by Sesshomaru's side was a blond boy who was also sleeping. Inuyasha was a bit of both bothered and upset at what he is seeing. Slight twitching came from the hanyou. Situation only got worse when Sesshomaru woke up and immediately spotted Inuyasha. Inuyasha just froze and didn't move.

"What are you doing here...?" A cold, harsh, daggering glare was shot towards Inuyasha's way.

"I only stopped here cause Kagome and the others did" shouted Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer back to Inuyasha. Instead he ignored him and checked to see if Ryoji was still asleep. Without waking the boy up, he got up and wrapped his white pelt around him. Sesshomaru then walked passed Inuyasha and outside where everyone else is. He took notice that Rin was talking with Kagome and the others. Inuyasha was quite piss that his question wasn't answered.

The hanyou headed back outside and stood face to face with his half-brother. The air around them was quite tense as both brothers glared at one another. Neither one of them showed any signs of fear.

"You didn't answer my question.." shouted Inuyasha.

"I do not have to answer to you at all..." sneered Sesshomaru. "Figure it out on your own, hanyou..." Sesshomaru then walked away from Inuyasha and over to a tree.

Shizuka knelt down to Rin's height and smiled some. "What does this boy look like? The one who is with Lord Sesshomaru."

"He has blue eyes and blond hair" replied Rin.

"May I see him please?" asked Shizuka.

"You'll have to ask Lord Sesshomaru not me" stated Rin.

Shizuka nodded and stood up and began walking over to Sesshomaru. Kagome followed behind. Sesshomaru took notice at the two girls heading his way. Rin and Jaken soon followed up behind. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha just stood from a distance and watched.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru and looked up to face him. "Sesshomaru, would it be alright if Shizuka can see her brother?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and fixed his gaze towards the sky. Kagome wasn't sure if the daiyoukai was ignoring her or thinking. He then returned his gazed which became a glare back at Kagome. "You may see him..."

Kagome nodded and began walking over to the inn along with Shizuka. But just before they could reach it, Sesshomaru stopped them in mid track. They both stopped and Kagome frowned at this. "What is it?"

There was another long pause before the daiyoukai responded back. "You may only see him. But he is to remain by my side."

Both girls were confused for a moment. Shizuka didn't understand this at all. And Kagome didn't either but she wanted to know why. "Why?"

Sesshomaru's glare darkened at Kagome, he did not respond he just turned his back to her and walked away. He did not have to answer that nor acknowledge the question or Kagome. "Go ask himself yourself..." After that, he then let the girls continue over to the inn.

Shizuka and Kagome entered the inn and entered in the room where Ryoji was resting in. They paused for a second before going over to him. Shizuka turned to face Kagome with a concerned yet worried look. "Should I trust him...?"

"Yes" replied Kagome. "He's always taken good care of that little girl Rin. So I think Ryoji is in good hands with Sesshomaru."

Shizuka nodded contently. "That makes me feel a little bit better."

"If it helps.." Kagome place a comforting yet reassuring hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "You may travel with me and the rest of the group. So if we run into him again, you can see your brother."

"That does help" said Shizuka with a small smile. "Thank you."

Both girls then walked over to where Ryoji was resting. They knelt down beside him, Shizuka gently placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit to wake him up. After a couple of seconds the blond woke up and was surprised to see his sister here along with another girl from school.

He sat up and looked at both girls for a moment before speaking. "Sis, what are you doing here?"

Shizuka simply smiled. "Long story short, I came looking for you. I was worried."

Ryoji smiled back and gently patted his sister's head. "I'm fine as you can see." He leaned back a bit and rest his eyes for a moment. "Thanks to Lord Sesshomaru. He's the one who came to my rescue...well sort of. Him and that small girl Rin."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome and Shizuka asked in unison.

"Well there was this band of youkai's that had me cornered in and just as one was about to attack, Rin and that kappa youkai had showed up" he explained. "She grabbed a rock and threw one at one of the youkai's. Then they were cornered. So then all three of us were cornered and just as one was about to attack again. That's when Lord Sesshomaru hacked away those youkai's with his sword."

"But what did Sesshomaru mean by you couldn't leave by his side?" asked Kagome.

"Well...I...I..." Ryoji looked away not sure how he should break the news to them. "I wanted to repay him for saving my life so I...I..." He looked back over to Shizuka and Kagome. "So I agreed to be his servant and he said it was fine by him.."

"I see..." Shizuka said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, sis" reassured Ryoji. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with him. I promise."

"Alright then, that's fine with me for now." Shizuka just smiled and leaned against her brother.

"So are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" questioned Ryoji. He chuckled a bit as he patted his sister's head again.

"Yeah, no problem." Shizuka, Kagome and Ryoji got up and exited the inn. They all headed over to where Inuyasha and the rest were. There, everyone got introduced and all aquainted with. Once done, Inuyasha and the group took off to find a village to stay in.

Soon later on Sesshomaru and his tag-alongs left their inn and began heading off. All four were rested and ready to head else where. Or at least ready to go wherever Sesshomaru leads them. Rin stood beside the right of Sesshomaru while Jaken stood to the left as he walked and Ryoji followed up from behind. It was another peaceful night and yet Sesshomaru was feeling uneasy about it. Like there was something eerie or admist about it. An unsettling feeling that kept nagging at him. So minor demons reaking havoc. No Naraku and his minions causing serious problems. Rin and Ryoji were fine with the calm night environment. Jaken seemed a little bit weary too at the fact that it was a little too quiet and calm.

What was even more strange about this night was that there was no stars or moon out to light the sky. It was indeed pitch black out. So Sesshomaru was on high alert, making sure Rin and Ryoji were near by and not in any sort of danger.

"Rin, is everything okay?" He waited to hear her response first to make sure she was alright. After he'd asked Ryoji.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" the small girl replied.

"Ryoji, is everything okay?" As he asked he stopped in his tracks. Rin and Jaken stopped as well. "Ryoji...?" The daiyoukai asked again but no reply from the boy. "Jaken..."

"Yes, m'lord?" responded the kappa youkai.

"Take Rin back to the inn and wait for me there" demanded Sesshomaru.

Jaken nodded his head in obedience. "Yes, m'lord." Then the kappa youkai lead the small girl back down to their inn and would stay there and wait for Sesshomaru's return.

There was something different about the air that Sesshomaru didn't notice before. The scent was different and so was the atmosphere. A snarl emitted from the daiyoukai in annoyance. Though whatever youkai or youkai's were out there that had Ryoji was a threat to the boy was no threat at all to Sesshomaru. The scent in the air was of toxins and poisons. He snarled again as his eyes narrowed figuring which youkai's he was up against. Snake youkai's. The toxins and poisons that filled the air probably already gotten to the blond boy, causing him to pass out. However, the poisons and toxins had no effect on Sesshomaru what-so-ever. Due to the fact that he is immune to all types of poisons and toxins. One of the snake youkai's had securely wrapped their arms around his body. Almost constricting him like a snake would do to its prey.

"Such a tasty morsel this boy is" hissed the snake youkai. "The smell of his blood and flesh is so over-whelming."

"Release the human boy.." snarled Sesshomaru. He was on the verge of turning into his true form. But then again he'd be putting the boy's life on stake. Then there is the Bakusaiga. His sword, with one swipe can corrode away a thousand youkai's with one swipe.

"Even if we did..." hissed another snake youkai. "What's the point?"

"Yesssss" hissed another. "He's been poisoned. There won't be much you can do to save him if we did release him to you..."

The lead stepped out from the shadows, though what's the point when its pitch dark out. Sesshomaru could only make out his silhouette apparently. "Why do you even care for this human boy?" asked the leader. "He should mean nothing to you."

"As I said before earlier on to someone else..." snarled Sesshomaru. "I do not answer to no one..." He drew his Bakusaiga in an elegant manner not even bothering with getting into a battle stance. "I will say it again. Release him."

"You want it?" hissed the leader. "Fight for it."

The daiyoukai just smirked as leapt into the air and vanished. Then suddenly the three snake youkai's fell to the ground in a heap as their bodies corroded away from the poison from the Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and stepped forward towards the leader. "So... Care to challenge me? Or are you going to return my property to me?"

The leader drew his sword and got into battle stance. There was no way he was going to surrender that easily. If its a fight Sesshomaru wants, its a fight he'll get.

**TBC. . .**


	5. Dust in the Wind

**Chapter 4:**

**Dust in the Wind**

The battle between Sesshomaru and the leader of the snake youkai's didn't last then more than a few minutes. The blond boy laid limp against a tree as the poisons and toxins spread throughout his body. The daiyoukai turned to face Ryoji and slowly approached him. He gently scooped up the boy and carried him off and in hopes of finding a cure or antidote to rid of the poisons and toxins inside his body.

An hour had passed and there was little hope for Ryoji to survive or make it. Sesshomaru stopped when spotting an old hut near by. He slowly began making his way over to the hut. Maybe there might be someone who could help. Suddenly a very old man stepped out from the worn down hut. He eyed the boy at first and then he eyed Sesshomaru.

The old man scratched his chin for a second and stepped over to where Sesshomaru is. "I can help you with that boy if that's what you seek..."

Sesshomaru was silent at first. Then as his eyes looked up towards the sky he spoke. "He is poisoned. Is there a way he can be cured...?"

The old man grinned and laughed. "Of course he can be cured. I have an antidote that'll restore his health in no time."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head. He knelt down and gently set the boy down on the ground. He took a few steps away and watched as the old man went inside his hut to fetch the antidote. The old man grinned and chuckled again. That just annoyed Sesshomaru but he quickly shrugged it off as the old man approached him.

"The only way this will work is if you take it in your mouth and transfer it into the boy's mouth" explained the old buzzard. "I will leave the antidote with you then." And with that the old man placed the antidote in Sesshomaru's hand and walked back into his rugged old shack.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at the small vile which held the antidote in it. His eyes shifted from the vile to the boy and back. He then looked around to make sure there was no one around to witness or to interfere. The daiyoukai then took in the antidote in his mouth as he knelt beside Ryoji. He gathered the young boy in his arms, cradling him. His face was barely centimeters apart and soon their lips touched. No sign of emotion was shown on Sesshomaru's face as he 'kissed' the blond. And as he kissed the boy, the liquid transfered from Sesshomaru's mouth into Ryoji's. And as soon as the antidote was swallowed, he pulled his face away from the others face. However, he remained holding the boy in his arms, holding him close. He stood up and began continue walking the path he was walking.

It was still night as he continued along his path, carrying the younger male. He only stopped for a few seconds when he saw Ryoji stir a bit. His blue eyes slowly began to open. Soon Sesshomaru was back to walking along his path. He was heading in an opposite direction from where Rin and Jaken was. So where was the daiyoukai heading to?

"How are you feeling...?" asked Sesshomaru.

Ryoji didn't respond at first. He felt guilty for being an inconvenience to Sesshomaru. "I apologize..." He paused a moment before continuing. "I apologize for being an inconvenience to you..."

No response came from Sesshomaru. Instead he stopped by an abandoned hut that rest near a small village. He slowly entered in and placed the blond on the floor. Inside the hut was a small cot where one can sleep. Ryoji got up from the floor and stood on his own two feet.

"You are right..." stated Sesshomaru. "You are an inconvenience to me... I no longer request for your service nor your company..."

Ryoji was beyond crushed and just stood there as he nodded his head. He walked over to the cot and sat down quietly on it. There was silence between them for a while. Neither one of them spoke for the longest time. The younger male hung his head as his hands gripped tightly onto the cot. Sesshomaru just glared over at the boy.

"You are to stay here" ordered the daiyoukai. "You are not to return to me ever. I don't want to see you anymore. Ever. So stay here and keep away. Understood?"

"...Understood..." Ryoji replied.

And with that Sesshomaru took his leave and began heading back to where the inn was. Rin and Jaken would be waiting for him there as he had ordered earlier. Ryoji just sat on the cot and watched as Sesshomaru walked away into the night and until he can no longer see him. Soon the blond had drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

By morning Sesshomaru had reached the inn where Jaken and Rin where. Both were awake and waiting outside for Sesshomaru. Neither of the two said a word as they followed Sesshomaru from the inn and into the forest. Though Rin was kinda sad that the new boy won't be traveling with them, she remained quiet.

It was a peaceful morning for Inuyasha and the group. Inuyasha was napping on a tree near by. Shippo was playing around with Kirara while Miroku, Kagome, and Sango watched. Shizuka was still inside the inn, she was sitting quietly while thinking. She sat there wondering if her brother was doing alright wherever he was. Sango walked away from the group and went inside the inn to check on Shizuka.

She sat down beside the younger female and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "I know what its like to worry about your brother." Sango smile and looked off into the distance for just a moment. "Not too long ago, I was just like you. Concerned about how my own brother was doing and if he was in danger or not."

Shizuka nodded her head and smiled a bit. "I guess I'm not use to being separated from Ryoji is all."

"It'll take some time and you'll get use to it" said Sango.

"Sango..." Shizuka had her gaze fixed facing the window.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango asked.

"Will you teach me to be a demon slayer like you?" The young girl turned to face Sango.

The demon slayer was shocked to hear that question not to mention flattered as well. She smiled at Shizuka and nodded her head. "Yes. I'd be glad to teach you."

"Thank you so much" Shizuka said. "This really means a lot to me."

Sango got serious for a moment and stared right into Shizuka's eyes. "Promise me one thing."

Shizuka nodded as she stared into the older female's eyes as well and got serious for the moment of course. "Name it."

"That you will train with all your heart and might" stated Sango.

"I promise you that I will train with all my heart and might, Sango" swore Shizuka.

Sango then stood up and smiled. "Well then, we should start training now while the others are resting a bit."

Shizuka stood up as well and smiled as she nodded her head. "Good idea. We can train in that open field over by that hill."

So both girls left the inn and headed over to the open field by the hill to do some training. There they began training and working diligently. Soon it was late noon, Inuyasha woke from his nap, Kirara and Shippo eventually tired themselves out and decided to take a nap.

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over to where Kagome and Miroku were. "So what is Sango doing..?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's question. "Isn't it obvious? Sango has her first student."

Inuyasha looked baffled. "Huh?"

Miroku shook his head and chuckled some. "Sango is teaching Shizuka to become a demon slayer."

"They been at it since this morning" chimed in Kagome.

"I see..." said Inuyasha showing little interest.

Ryoji had woken up when it was noon. His back ached a bit from sleeping on the cot. And he wasn't so down as he was from last night. The blond hopped off the cot and sighed some. Where was he to go from here? What was he to do now? He stepped out from the hut and began walking into the main village. Ryoji might as well do something, so he decided to go exploring through the village a bit. Check out the different shops and maybe see if he can stay a couple of nights.

An old woman came over to him and gave the boy a gold and black kimono so he may fit in a bit better. She also gave him a carrying bag to put his old clothes in. "You may keep them. You may also stay at my place for food and shelter."

Ryoji smiled and nodded. "I'm so grateful for all this. It means a lot."

"Not a problem at all, my child." The old lady lead him inside her house and showed him to his room.

There, Ryoji settled in his room and changed out of his school clothes and into his new kimono. It was a female one but the male one would have been a bit too big for the blond. The kimono was black with gold flower decor and trimmings. He neatly put his school clothes into the carrying bag. The elderly was over by the kitchen making a hot meal for her family as well as the new guest. While Ryoji was waiting for dinner, he gazed into his mirror admiring himself in his new kimono. Soon the dinner bell rang and it was time to eat. Ryoji slowly made his way to the table and sat down at the end of the table. The meal was takoyaki with white rice served with green tea. Soon the family joined in by the table. Two boys in their late teens along with the father. There was no other females in the house besides the elderly woman.

They all sat down and quietly began to eat their meals.

Once dinner was complete, the two boys headed outside to do some outdoor work. The father quietly got up and headed back to his quarters. Ryoji stood around a bit longer and decided to help clean up the table and help with the dishes. For some reason it seemed too good to be true to the boy. The family was oddly quiet and there was something ominous in the atmosphere that was unsettling. But once he was done helping, he returned to his room and quietly sat there on his bed as he gazed out the window looking at the night sky. So far it seemed to be peaceful night. Nothing going on at the time being. The two boys had returned inside the house and had went to their rooms for the rest of the night. Soon lights were out in the house hold and everyone had went to sleep. It was too quiet for Ryoji to sleep, no crickets could be heard. Was there really something admist in the house hold? Could this be a set-up from another group of youkai's. This made the blond all the more nervous and even more weary. He sat up in his bed wide awake not being about to sleep.

"Something is not right..." Ryoji whispered to himself. "Somehow I am getting an eerie feeling about this place..."

Bad somewhere in the dark, two pairs of glowing eyes were watching Ryoji in the distance.

**TBC...**


End file.
